Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
In general, a dual-bearing reel includes a casting control mechanism. A casting control mechanism is a mechanism for braking rotation of a spool shaft by applying a frictional force to the spool shaft. Accordingly, the rotational speed of the spool shaft can be suppressed during casting to prevent backlash. In addition, a casting control mechanism is also used when dropping tackle when fishing from a boat, or the like, to adjust the falling speed of the tackle in the water. In the dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-275861, an operating lever is pivotably attached to a reel body to facilitate the operation of a casting control mechanism. The braking force with respect to the spool shaft can be adjusted by pivoting the operating lever to thereby adjust the falling speed of the tackle.